Muerta en vida
by greysair
Summary: One-shot La amistad tan fuerte que tenían entre ellos los llevo por un mal camino. Las personas allegadas a ellos sufren las consecuencias de sus actos.


-Naruto-

Un susurro...

-Naruto-

Un susurro apagado...

-Naruto-

Un susurro apagado se escuchaba en mitad de esa tormenta, que se cernia sobre nosotros, enfriando nuestros cuerpos, que, a causa de la carrera llevada a cabo a tan sólo unos minutos antes de llegar a este valle, arrasado, por una muy temible batalla, que se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero ahora, tan sólo se escucha ese susurro, acompañado de un llanto.

-Naruto-

Ahí estaba ella, sentada de rodillas sobre el lodo, sosteniendo en su regazo la cabeza de ese hombre que amaba tanto.

Justo en frente, se encontraba otro cuerpo, estaba igual de herido que el de Naruto. Era Sasuke, su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo. Más atrás se encontraba otro cuerpo, que, si no fuera porque estaba lleno de lodo, diría que su cabello, era rosa.

Ella seguía ahí, llorando. Llorando por el hombre que siempre amo, y que, no volvería a ver jamás.

-Hinata- La llame.

Silencio...

-Hinata- Insistí.

Silencio...

Me acerqué a ella, pero nada. Seguía llorando, y susurrando su nombre. Quizás pensaba que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y le sonreiría como hacia siempre, pero eso, no iba a ocurrir.

Toque su hombro para que volviera a la realidad. Me miró. Sus ojos, en sus ojos podía ver tristeza, desesperación, agonía, desconsuelo... Sus ojos lloraban, pero parecía no notarlo. Temblaba, lo notaba bajo mi mano.

-Hinata- Hablé. Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras no llegaban, no sabía que decir en aquella situación.

-Hinata, volvamos a la villa, tenemos que entregar un informe sobre lo ocurrido lo más pronto posible.-

Nada, no decía nada y eso empezaba a desesperarme.

-Hinata cuanto antes volvamos antes podrán venir a recoger los cuerpos.-

-No- Anuncio con la voz entrecortada- no quiero ir-

-Hinata que estás diciendo, tenemos que volver, además está oscureciendo, no seas cabezota y volvamos- La cogí del brazo e intenté levantarla.

-No, suéltame!- Gritó.

Me dolía profundamente el verla en ese estado, aunque, de cierta forma la entendía. Si fuera ella la que estuviera tirada en el suelo ensangrentada, posiblemente estaría llorando igual que ella, llorando por la persona que amo.

Me agache junto a ella y la cogí por la cintura, ejerciendo fuerza para levantarla. Esto conllevó a que el cuerpo de Naruto cayera al suelo, produciendo un leve grito por parte de ella. Se revolvió en mis brazos intentado soltarse, pero sin lograrlo. Lo único que consiguió fue darse la vuelta y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, empezando a llorar como hacia momentos antes. La abracé para consolarla y para darle calor.

Pasamos unos minutos más así, la cogí en brazos y me dirigí a la villa.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que llegamos. Me dirigí primero a mi casa, a dejar a Hinata, no podía llevarla a su casa sino su padre le preguntaría porque estaba así y descubriría que estaba enamorada de la persona que portaba al Kyuubi, y no creo que le gustase mucho la idea.

Llegue a casa y estaba vacía, como desde hace 6 años. Hace 6 años estaba peor o igual que Hinata al enterarme de que mi madre y mi única hermana habían muerto en una misión. Por eso podía entender, en parte, lo que ella sentía.

Me dirigí al baño para que se pudiera dar una ducha y quitarse el frío de la lluvia. La deje allí y fui a la habitación de mi hermana a por algo de ropa para que se pudiera cambiar. Se la entregué y la deje ducharse. Mientras tanto iría a cambiarme para después ir a reportar lo sucedido en aquel valle.

Paso una media hora hasta que ella salió del baño. La ropa de mi hermana le quedaba un poco grande, pero por el momento le valía bien.

Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de la hokage en un profundo silencio, un silencio que era roto por los gritos y palabras de las personas y niños que paseaban por la calle.

Llegamos al edificio y nos encontramos con varios conocidos, que ignoramos por completo. Supongo que entendieron lo que pasaba porque bajaron la cabeza. Ellos ya sabían que Naruto y Sakura habían ido a enfrentarse con Sasuke en algún lugar y que nosotros habíamos sido enviados a buscarlos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la oficina de la hokage, ninguno de los dos queríamos entrar, pero no teníamos otra opción. Toque la puerta y entramos unos segundos después de escuchar un seco ''adelante'' detrás de la puerta.

Pasó una media hora más o menos hasta que salimos.

Me hubiera gustado no estar allí dentro. Se me rompía el corazón al mirar de reojo mientras hablaba y ver alguna que otra lágrima traicionera recorrer su mejilla hasta perderse en el suelo. Sólo hablé yo, sabía perfectamente que Hinata no iba a ser capaz de articular palabra y menos si tenía que contar todos los detalles de lo que había visto en aquel valle.

Cuando salimos de allí no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer con Hinata, tengo miedo de llevarla a su casa y que intente algo mientras está sola.

No se me ocurría nada, y tenía que hacer algo rápido. Maldita sea que hago! Se en parte como se siente ahora Hinata pero yo no puedo ayudarla, no mientras este en este estado. Está completamente ida, camina sin un rumbo fijo, ni siquiera estoy seguro si sabe que estoy a su lado. Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es estar a su lado y vigilarla.

Varios días más tarde.

Ya ha pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, Hinata se ha quedado todo este tiempo en mi casa, con el consentimiento de su familia claro. He estado vigilándola las veinticuatro horas del día. Le he pedido a la Hokage que nos de baja durante un tiempo hasta que Hinata esté lo suficientemente estable psicológicamente como para estar sola o irse a una misión sin que intente atentar contra su propia vida poniendo también en peligro la de los demás.

Me dolía verla en ese estado, me dolía profundamente ver como sus ojos brillantes y perlados, iban perdiendo ese brillo tan característico de ella que la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que era. También me dolía ver como cada día iba perdiendo un poco más las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedaban.

Me dolió reconocer como la persona que más amo en mi vida estaba así,

Muerta en vida.

**FIN**

**-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-**

Gracias por leer mi One-shot.

Por favor dejen un comentario.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
